What is it Worth
by gemma smells like apple cake
Summary: rosalies days before that call that put both her and bella on the same side - post BD - one shot


**Author note: a one shot in rosalies pov. just the lead up to the phone call and then her responce anythink that needs fixing please tell me**

I sat staring out the window, watching the twilight engulf the rest of the property. The sun setting on another wasted day a never-ending day. What I wouldn't give to sleep, to breathe, to bleed. But I had made peace with my existence a long time ago it was just so much harder right now a reminder of everything I'd lost was going to show up in the next three weeks and I was expected to act reasonable. I would of course I was above throwing any more fits. It had no effect and all that wasted energy just made it harder. So every night I would find comfort in my half-life with Emmet. He was as close to a real family as I was ever going to get and he was pretty good with distractions. The smile oh my face grew as I called him up to our bedroom. His arms were so familiar as they wound around me and I pulled his close and pulled at his shirt.

Clothes pilled on the floor, new dents in our bed frame, lust never completely satisfied I stood from out of the covers and walked to the dressing table. Emmet followed naked and unashamed standing to my right as I brushed out knots in my hair. He picked up my frame with ease so that he could sit with me in his lap, as I primped and prodded at my never changing face. I wondered if that we could be human how we would look with wrinkles and laugh lines. How Emmet's gorgeous happy face would look with graying hair and our bodies would wear with age all our experiences badges of honor for the thing we have survived. And I smiled at the happy fake memories we would have touching his face as if it was the breakable flesh I once new with out the painful perfection for our predatory instincts.

"Rose, rose, rose… what are you thinking of" He kissed up my neckline whispering my name as if it were a prayer. He didn't really have to ask, he knew, he always new my mind, it was a one track that we both shared slaves to our lost human instincts, needs of flesh and beauty and strength. I hated that I was somewhat vapid and self-centered but I loved that Emmet seemed to see more when even I thought I lacked depth.

"I love you, more then anything, more then life"

"You know that's a lie, there's a few things your heart desires more then me" I panicked in his arms, not for their grip to my skin but for their pain

"Its restlessness I promise" strangely I was reassuring myself needing him to know my heart better then I ever could. So pure was his heart and mind that I needed him to understand more then anyone else, oh how lucking and selfish that I had found him and made him mine.

"No need to explain my beautiful rose, my angel" as always his words were beyond anything describable in a world full of pleasures and sensation. How beautiful our children could be. How wonderful our age could become and when we died in each others arms after 80 years of an all to short life we would fade away and become forgotten the way it should be. The way I would have liked, but then in some ways I wouldn't change things. And I would never have had Emmet if I have lived and a world with out him was hard to.

I removed my self from Emmet touch and let his eyes linger as I changed into my overrules and a sweater. I smiled as his gaze followed my movement as I brushed each hair up into a ponytail and finished my fussing. A quick kiss and then I was down stairs then off to the garage the porche could be quieter and my baby needed some work. Jasper appeared after a while watching me flitter around the cars, he looked at me accusing whenever he could but I didn't really care. We each had our space as much as we needed in this house, words didn't always need to be spoken and right now everyone knew I was pretending to be fine, they didn't need to make me aware of it.

"Jasper do you think I lack depth"

"You are more materialistic then Alice, your beauty is important to you but no you're not shallow. We all enjoy your company and your conversation." He seemed sincere, and he was right and I was being stupid that wasn't what I was upset about but I would be ok eventfully.

I slowed my unnecessary work and went back into a more reasonable pace, letting Emmet retrieve me when I got bored of waiting and letting myself become lost in him back in the confines of our room. The new day began and the new day ended time was such a waste sometimes and filled much of it destroying our room. That was until Alice got bored and dragged me off for another three-day shopping trip/ hunting giving the boys time to do whatever male bonding experience that felt they would do this time. Carlisle even took time off and after the first day Esme joined us.

Back home our familiar pattern of life continued. And I was reasonably happy forgetting somewhat about distracting my self and just enjoying the simple pleasures that we actually had time for one bonus to being a vampire. Bella and Edward had been gone for about two weeks and I wondered absently if they had actually been able to consummate their relationship. I knew it was not impossible but it was still difficult. And I was surprised when my phone rang caller ID from Edward

"Rosalie it's Bella I need your help" I was confused and a little perturbed as to why she would call me. I mean I had tried to forgive her for giving up on her human life but we both knew I hadn't, not really. There was a strange amount of panic in her voice that made me listen though I tried to keep as much hostility out of my voice

"Umm what would you need my help for?"

"I… I'm pregnant" her voice was shaking and I didn't understand why, was Edward angry as he had every right to be, if she was pregnant with another mans child.

"By who? Don't tell me it's the mutt's"

"No I've only ever been with Edward and I'm pretty sure it's his"

"Ok and why is that" sarcasm ripped from my words as I tried no to laugh to hard

"Because I'm already showing" she said it with complete certainty and now I wasn't so sure what I thought

"What"

"Edward he's worried, he thinks its dangerous, he want to kill him rose, he wants to kill my baby, he doesn't understand" a baby a vampire baby, I couldn't get my head around it, Edward believed it was his and he was not stupid, but my heart wouldn't let me believe it. It was too hard.

"I… I…"

"Rose I need you, I need you to help me please"

"Whatever it takes" my voice was strong and hard she wanted to baby, she knew I understood, and I would do everything and more to make sure that her choice was respected and that the baby would live.

"They can't know rose, if they know Edward will find away to stop me from keeping it"

She was right, her voice so panicked from the stress of it already. She must truly love the child already for her to go against Edward, and I loved her for it and all resentment was gone, she understood what a baby was and she was fighting for it.

"Get here act as calm as possible, as soon as you're here no one will dare touch you"

"Thank you I have to go"

"Yes go, I'll be waiting" I shut the phone and let myself sink to the floor, my heart didn't beat but I felt it aching throbbing inside my quiet chest. I breathed in unnecessary air and calmed myself my family couldn't know she was right if Edward was worried he would do anything to make her safe even kill her heart and I knew already the baby had to live or it would kill her. And I ignored my own heart full of jealousy and hope of need and happiness. A baby, a vampire baby, I didn't understand it was not possible, it had never happened before.

The family was in a panic Carlisle was preparing everything he needed to remove to child. I felt slightly guilty about going behind their backs but it was the only way. If Bella was able to become pregnant then she should be able to carry it and with the marvel of today's medicine and our vampire abilities she would survive and the baby would be born health, happy and alive.

They arrived the next morning both looking worn from stress, Edward surprisingly didn't understand what was going on till Bella ran into my arms and I shielded her from him. His eyes were horrified at the exchange but after shouting and screaming and pleading there was nothing he could do. He couldn't take her without hurting her and once I had made my position clearly Emmet stood by my side. Esme understood in her own right and Alice was more understanding of the choice Bella was making even if she didn't agree. Our home became full of stress as the dangers grew with Bella belly but she loved that child more then the world and it would see the light of day and be happy.

No matter what


End file.
